powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Presto Change-O
Presto Change-O is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This episode marks the debut of the Ninja Steel Megazord: Dragon Formation. Synopsis Preston is amazed when he discovers he’s developed real magical abilities. Meanwhile, Galvanax hatches a plan with a new monster to steal the Ninja Power Stars. Plot The episode opens with Preston presenting a magic trick to his classmates at the high school as Presto Change-O, with Victor and Monty looking on. Victor proceeds to mock Preston by pulling the rabbit out of his hat. The audience boos Preston’s magic trick afterwards. On the Warrior Dome, Galvanax is seen looking through some cards with Cosmo Royale and Ripcon beside him, trying to decide which monster would be suitable as the next Galaxy Warriors’ contestant. Ripcon notices that one of his potential options is his mother. Cosmo tells Galvanax that he needs to pick a contestant or else there’s not going to be a show. Ripcon suggests to Galvanax that he should confront the Rangers, and presents him with his championship belt. Galvanax agrees with this, stating there is only one true Galaxy Warriors champion. Back at the high school, Brody tries to cheer Preston up from his failed magic trick. After unexpectedly pulling some rabbits out of his hat, Preston tries to tell the remaining Rangers, who are working at restoring Brody’s Dad’s truck, that his magic is real. Mick proceeds to tell Preston that the Ninja Steel has enhanced his magic abilities because magic is one of his truest desires and that he needs to be careful with how he is using his newfound magic abilities. Coming out of the pet store, Brody notifies the other Rangers of a nearby Buzzcam. Brody proceeds to find that Galvanax has come to earth with Madame Odius, Ripcon, and multiple Kudabots to confront him. After Brody shows up against Galvanax, the latter accuses Brody of stealing the Ninja Nexus Prism and the Ninja Power Stars inside it from him after what he supposedly thought was giving Brody a home on his ship after sparing his life 10 years ago. Brody corrects Galvanax by stating that he actually destroyed his father and imprisoned him on his ship. Galvanax then attempts to try and fight Brody, only for him to summon the remaining Rangers to help fight against Galvanax and his army. Before fighting Galvanax, Sarah and Hayley come out to insult Galvanax, with Sarah stating that he is the “chump” of Galaxy Warriors instead of the “champ.” Madame Odius then tries to calm Galvanax and stating that his fans despise weakness. Galvanax states that he is after Brody for stealing the Nexus Prism and subsequently calls upon Slogre to finish off the Rangers. The Rangers move on to fight off Slogre and his Kudabots with Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, and eventually Preston catching up to Brody to help finish off Slogre. Slogre eventually escapes the Rangers through a river after spraying them with a mysterious gas. The Rangers regroup after Slogre leaves, with Preston excited what his magic has done against Slogre. Just as the Rangers prepare to leave, Slogre reveals to a Buzzcam behind a tree that the gas he sprayed the team with will slow them down and that the Power Stars will become his. Returning to the high school, Preston attempts to pull off another magic trick and asks Victor to be his volunteer. Preston’s magic trick backfires on him when Victor finds a bear in his hat instead of a gentle kitten. Preston asks for another volunteer to help with another magic trick. Victor appoints Monty to be his unwilling volunteer. Meanwhile, Sarah, Calvin, and Hayley begin to feel strange and start talking slow, realizing that it was Slogre that made them like that. Back in the high school, Preston finishes his magic trick on Monty and tries to put him back together, but has difficulty in doing so. Hayley calls Brody for help through the Ninjacom. Brody proceeds to get Preston, who is still having difficulty fixing Monty, so they can go help the other Rangers. In the city, Slogre moves forward to take the Pink, Yellow, and White Ninja Power Stars. Slogre presents the Power Stars to Galvanax and the Galaxy Warriors audience through a Buzzcam. Slogre then attempts to finish Sarah, Calvin, and Hayley off just as Brody and Preston show up. Slogre instead desires to take their Power Stars, but before doing so, Preston tries to do another magic trick to see if his magic abilities are working properly. Preston successfully ties up Slogre with enough time for Brody to take back the Power Stars he stole. Preston then questions why his magic doesn’t always work when he wants it to. Brody explains to him that he was using it for the wrong reasons on Victor and Monty. Brody also explains to him that his Dad told him and Aiden to never use their powers for personal gain, which Preston realizes is exactly what he has been doing. After realizing this, Slogre breaks free and fights off the Rangers until the Rangers eventually destroy Slogre. After Slogre is destroyed, the remaining Rangers are free from his control. On the Warrior Dome, Cosmo asks the audience if Slogre deserves another chance, which is approved, and Cosmo proceeds to gigantify Slogre. The Rangers summon their five zords and form the Ninja Steel Megazord. After fighting briefly in the Megazord, Slogre escapes and leaves the Rangers, who chase after him. Brody does so by detaching the Robo Red Zord, but fails when the Robo Red Zord is caught by Slogre. Preston goes to save Brody and Robo Red Zord from Slogre, and they eventually form the Ninja Steel Megazord: Dragon Formation for the first time to finish him off. Back at the high school, Preston again attempts to fix Monty, only to find Monty with a square-looking body, which unexpectedly pleases Monty. After that, Preston apologizes to the team and Mick for using his magic the wrong way. After Preston apologizes, the team takes Brody to the junkyard to present him with his Dad’s renovated car, much to Brody’s surprise, and they leave to go for a ride. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Ian Hughes - Slogre (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Element (Fire Mode), Element (Metal Mode), Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Element (Water Mode), Element (Metal Mode), Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *Preston's mouth does not move for almost half of the time during his morph with Brody, despite hearing his voice mixed in with Brody. *When Brody and Preston exit the Megazord to battle with their Zords individually, they revert back to their normal forms despite the fact a past season showing that a Ranger doesn't exit the cockpit mode if the Megazord is still active. However, it is possible that because they left to pilot Zords that didn't need cockpit modes, due to being controlled from the outside, and the fact that the Zords were removed from the combination entirely, they were removed from Ninja Master Mode until they re-entered the Megazord, thus reactivating it. Also, it cannot be assumed that both cockpit modes follow the same rules, as they are two separate modes used by separate teams, just with similar functions in piloting Megazords. *Brody is in the center in the Dragon Formation instead of Preston. Notes *This marks the first time that Galvanax meets Preston, Sarah, Hayley, and Calvin. *Slogre told the rangers to prepare to get 'shell shocked.' That is a clear nod to the title of the Power Rangers in Space/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover. **Also, Brody said "A ninja vs a turtle, that's a wacky combination." alluding to the TMNT. *Among the Galaxy Warriors portraits Galvanax looks over are Lavagor's identical twin brother, Lavagor himself being a reuse of the Venjix Virus's first body costume from RPM, and a pig monster who Ripcon identifies as his mother, a reuse of Hamhock from Jungle Fury. When Cosmo Royale had lifted up the first Contestant card whom Galvanax claimed that "looked too weak", it turned out to be a reuse of Argus from Super Megaforce. See Also (fight footage & story)